Conociendo la muerte
by Zaturah
Summary: Verde, para Robar los anillos vongola crea un plan maqueavelico, en el cual engaña a un mercenario, llamado akabane, para inculpar a los vongolas de un robo internacional, que creen que pasara?
1. Chapter 1: Un trato?

Bueno esta historia surgio como una idea loca dentro de mi cabeza ser el comienzo de mi primer crossovers, tenia varias ideas, para estos, peor, esperaba cual seria la mas factible, y luego pense en esta, tratare de hacer lo posible, para que le de un final a este crossover, he visto que mucha gente hace buenos fics, peor nunca lo terminan y eso me me desilusiona uno anda tan impresionado, y Pas, dejaron de escribir ese fic, o se lo dan a cualquiera, y le dan un final demasiado corta nota

Mmm, pense primero en este crossover, claro me costara, adaptar algunas cosas, pero bueno soy novato as que tengo excusa

Get backers, Katotekyo Hitman Reborn!, y Teen Titans, no son mios son de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo tomes los personajes, para hacer este fic, que es para fans y solo para fans, lol (nunca he sabido por que ponen esto en muchos fics, pero, bueno no importa si alguien me lo dice seria bueno :p)

Introduccion

* * *

Afueras de un edificio abandonado, un ser vestido completamente de negro, con un smoking negro, zapatos, corbata y sombrero negro, entraba tranquilamente, a un edificio abandonado

???: Que interesante lugar para una reunion de negocios Con un risita simple, y una cara muy tranquila entro al edificio, su cliente la noche anterior, lo habia llamado, para un trabajo en este lugar tenia que subir al ultimo piso del edificio-

El ser subia y subia, cada piso del edificio tranquilamente, cuando llego al ultimo se encontro con algo inesperado.....

Un ejercito de hombres, vestidos como mafiosos, lo esperaban en el ultimo piso, rapidamente, de sus anillos de todos los hombres salio una llama, eran de diferentes colores, cosa que hacia que el lugar se convirtiera en un arco iris, detras de ellos habia una puerta como si la estuviese protegiendo

???: esto es una broma?

Rapidamente aparecio detras de todos los hombres y practicamente en toda la entrada de la puerta, a todos los hombres les aparecio una j en sus espaldas. Los cuerpos cayeron al piso ya muertos, sin antes haber sangrado rios de sangre por todas partes, luego el piso se fragmento, cayendo todo los cuerpo en el piso anterior. El ser con una sonrisa, entro a la habitacion, solo encontrandose, con una pantalla gigante la cual se prendio , y dejo ver a un peque o bebe con pelos verdes, unos peque os lentes, y una chaqueta blanca, junto a un lagarto, este empieza a aplaudir ..

???: kufufu, me habian contado de tus habilidades pero nunca pense que fueran tan asombrosas, kurodo akabane.

Akabane: Sabes que mi apodo es dr. Jackal -Este dijo con una sonrisita placentera- Mmm, creo que este trabajo es una broma .

???: Mmm?, por que opinas eso?

Akabane: Por favor, se toman las molestias de ir a esta zona abandonada, para que despu s me ataquen unos debiluchos y luego empieze a hablar con un bebe?, no me hagas perder mi tiempo Akabane mostraba una cara de enojo, y sacaba de su pu o una peque a daga a punto de cortar la pantalla-

???: kufufu, los rumores son ciertos, pues Con una sonrisita- Me gustar a contratarte para un trabajo, le pagare unos 10 millones de yenes, junto con los gastos requeridos para esta mision, ya sea comida, y hospedaje, entre otras cosas. Tendras que viajar a estados unidos, e ir a una ciudad llamado jump city, y traerme un maletin -Es interrumpido, por akabane-

Akabane: , 10 millones de yenes?, por un simple viaje, jeje, no me estar s escondiendo algo de esta mision?, sabes eso no me agradara Pone una mirada amenazante, la cual verde ignora-

???: La verdad, es que hay un peque o inconveniente .

Akabane: Inconveniente?

???: Bueno hay 5 chicos en esa ciudad que tienen unas habilidades extraordinarias, he enviado gente a esta mision antes peor ninguno ha regresado victorioso

Akabane: Y quienes son estos 5 chicos

???: Son conocidos como los jovenes titanes o algo asi, solo se que son muy fuertes

Akabane: Acepto Con una sonrisita y mirada lujuriosa, pasando su lengua por uno de sus labios, como si estuviera esperando algo gratificante-

???: Por cierto, se me olvido decirte De una de las paredes, sale camuflageado un robot de extra a forma y con una cabeza parecida a una mosca, la cual, tenia un maletin el cual abrio - En este maletin, esta toda la informacion de la mision, fotos nombres e introducciones de los 5 chicos por si acaso te los encuentras, una foto de la persona que te dar el maletin, entre otras cosas, ah claro, tambien esta el pasaje de avi n, iras en tercera clase, pero si quieres ir en primera, solo diras, que Verde te mando

Akabane: Verde?, mmmm, bueno sabes que no eres nada precavido al darme tu nombre Mostrando una cara sadica-

Verde: Como si me importara, kufufu, bueno nos vemos .

La pantalla rapidamente, se apago y el robot le dio el maletin de repente, empieza a oir una especie de reloj, que venia del robot y de la pantalla un 10, que descendia a rapidamente 9... 8.... 7.... 6.... 5.... 4.... 3....

Akabane solo mostro una sonrisa de placer ..Desde las afueras se podia ver una gigantesca explosion proveniente, del primer piso y que arrasaba con todo este hasta que una nube de escombros lo cubria hasta desaparecer

En otro edificio, a kilometros de alli, aparecio akabane, sin ningun rasguño

Akabane: Se nota, que, han tomado demasiadas inconvenientes, solo para contratarme .-De su cara sal a una cara de felicidad, de repente la figura desaparecio

* * *

Hola gente!!!!!, es la primera vez que escribo un fic, as que veamos quedo, por ahora las cosas quedaron si, tenia una mejor idea de que quedar a mejor, bueno es el comienzo que mas da -.-

Por ahora, ser el unico de momento hasta nuevo aviso hasta que me provoque donde veamos algo de reborn, quizas, me provoque incluir a mukuro, antes, pero, son cosas mias jajajajaj.

Si tienes algunas sugerencias sobre el metodo de descripcion o escribir o sobre la historia en general, pueden responderme!!

Dios no se que pasa pero esta cosa, me borro muchas vocales y tuve que eliminar la historia para editarla desde cero

Respondan!!! (Eso significa rewiew no?)


	2. Tiempo de juego: Comienza la diversion

Comienza el show

Buenas a todos han de haber esperado mucho, bueno luego me dicen las mil y un cosas que me quieran decir voy a continuar mi fic, no se preocupen, luego les diré el por qué no continúe, bueno les dejo, y así comienza….

Adult Swim

/

Jump city 2 de la tarde

5 chicos estaban sentados en el techo de una pizzería, cada uno e n sillas alrededor de una mesa redonda, todos ellos tenían una habilidad distinta que les permitía pelear contra el crimen. El primero tenía pelo en picos que era negro, un antifaz que no le permitía ver sus ojos, una camisa roja con franjas amarillas y una R en el lado derecho, pantalones verdes con zapatos blancos y una capa negra, su nombre era Robin Líder de los Teen Titans,

A su lado derecho se encontraba una chica con piel y cabello naranja, además de un set de ropa morado, botas, una camisa corta pegada, falda y unos guantes, su nombre es Star Fire

Al lado izquierdo de Robin estaba una chica de piel Gris, y ojos morados, su cabello no se podía ver, en si no se podía ver nada ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gabardina y capa azul. Su nombre era Raven.

Al lado de Izquierdo de Raven se encontraba un hombre mitad robot, mitad humano, con partes roboticas avanzadas, su nombre es Cyborg.

Y por ultimo estaba un chico de piel Verde con un elaxtex de ropa, color morado con partes negro su nombre era Chico bestia,

Cada uno de ellos estaba preparándose para comer una pizza de almuerzo, las habían ordenado hacía rato, y estaban teniendo mucha hambre en especial ya que estuvieron media hora pensando en que comer, ya que chico bestia y ciborg tenia su normal discusión de que la carne era buena o era mala, cosa rutinaria, las pizzas ya habían llegado y se preparaban a comer, Chico bestia abria su boca y litros de baba salían de esta

Robin: Chico Bestia cierra la boca –Le señalaba Robin-

Habían traído una pizza para cada uno, chico bestia se lanzo hacia la suya, tomo un pedazo y se lo acerco a la boca, pero antes de que llegara este se empezó a incendiar por si solo…

Chico bestia: Que rayos! –Soltó su pedazo y este se consumió, completo, los demás titanes se quedaron atónitos a lo que acababa de pasar

Cyborg: Chico Bestia que hicisteis! –Le decía gritándole-

Chico Bestia: Que acaso si pasa algo malo es mi culpa!

Raven: Hay algo raro, aquí cuando se prendió el pedazo de Pizza sentí algo raro, como mágico en ese

Robin: Es extraño es como si… -De repente el se movió a la izquierda con gran rapidez saliendo de la mesa- Salgan de allí ahora!

Todos lo hicieron, en ese momento una gran fisura rompió en dos el restaurante mientras caían al piso inferior en todo el frente del restaurante, veían como los edificios se caían a pedazos y como aparecían fisuras por todo el lugar, en el horizonte veían como la gigantesca T a la que llamaban hogar se derrumbaba en sí misma, cuando todos tocaron el suelo de nuevo fue como si nada hubiese pasado, todo estaba intacto….

Robin: … -Estaba sorprendido todo estaba igual, la pizzería, los edificios, la torre, que es lo que acababa de pasar…-

Chico Bestia: Viejo!, que es lo que acaba de pasar en un momento todo se fue al diablo y ahora esta todo normal

Raven: La rara presencia de hace rato, se manifestó de nuevo

Star Fire: Que crees que haya sido eso, amiga Raven…?

Raven: Pudimos haber caído en una ilusión, o alguien esta manipulando nuestra mente

Robin: Pónganse en posiciones de ataque sea lo que sea esta cerca –Sacando un bastón de metal refractario, ciborg convirtió su brazo cibernético en un cañon, Chico Bestia cambio su forma a la de un chita, Star fire y raven empezaron e levitar en el suelo.

De repente una cuchilla azul, golpeo varias partes del brazo metálico de cyborg, y se dirigieron a los demás también, Raven creó un escudo alrededor de ellos para protegerlos, las cuchillas rebotaban contra el escudo negro hasta una gigantesca espada de luz azul lo rompió causando una onda expansiva que hizo que los titanes cayesen al piso, al levantarse se encontraron con que una persona que estaba cubierto completamente por una capa se acercaba a ellos…

Robin se había parado y se había puesto en posición de combate, los demás hacían lo mismo, el apunto hacia la figura e imponentemente pregunto

Robin: Quien eres!, identifícate ahora mismo!

¿?: Jejejej, quieres verme está bien

Se quito su capa para mostrar a un hombre en traje negro botas, negras y con un gran sombrero negro, piel blanca y cabello marron con una sonrisa juguetona, y que tenía en una de sus manos varias cuchillas azules.

: Mi Nombre es Kurodo Akabane, pero pueden llamarme Dr Jackal, y he venido a jugar con ustedes –Diciendo melodiosamente lo último-

/

Hola a todos lo siento por no haber posteado antes, diablos ha sido que un año, pero bueno no supe como continuar esta historia, ahora que estoy con ideas frescas, se me ocurrió continuarla, lo hare con capítulos cortos, como este, seguiré el mismo formato de fic con el que comencé, esta es la primera parte del arco llamada Tiempo de juego.

Disculpe de nuevo, a los que querían que continuasen, bueno les dejo por favor pongan sus dudas, comentarios y criticas, bye!


	3. ANUNCIO GENTE QUE LEE EL FIC

Para todas las personas que han leído este fic les informó que bueno, lo voy a escribir de nuevo, aunque debo decir que me gusto mucho este fic y que fue el primero que escribí, tengo problemas para seguir continuándolo, debiendo decir que tengo 2 capitulos listo, pero después de eso no se…., les dejo un resume de lo que tenia en mente…

La idea era lo que pasase asi, los Titanes peleaban con diferentes mercenarios, Perfect Shot (Oc), Mammon (Varia), Deadpool (Deadpool Comic), Shego (Kim posible), Escene (Otro Oc). Mientras que akabane iba a la torre de los titanes a prepararse, y buscar información de los titanes. Durante las respectivas peleas, Chico bestia caía y le robaban información directo de su cerebro además de rastros de su Adn, ya que Verde quería duplicar el Adn de aunque sea uno de los titanes y el chico que cambia de formas le parecía más interesante, para luego devolvérselos a los titanes, ya ellos heridos irían de nuevo a la torre, solo para encontrarse la televisión prendida, y a Akabane, junto a los Vongola Falsos, en la sala esperándolo, luego comienza una pelea épica entre los titanes y los Vongola falsos, y medianamente Akabane, los titanes pierden y ellos se van con un botín de la torre, es decir todos y cada uno de los trofeos que tenían los titanes de sus antiguos enemigos, claro antes de irse Akabane les dice que habían dejado un regalito en la torre, lo cuales ellos no entienden, de repente empiezan a sonar un contador, Akabane ya se ha ido, y cuando Cyborg empieza a revisar, la torre encuentra que toda la torre ha sido implantada explosivos, cuando se da cuenta le dice a los demás, pero ya era Tarde toda la torre habia caído…

-/-/-

Y así medianamente iba mi fic, pero siento que le falta algo, y por eso lo comenzare de nuevo, les deje lo que tenia o un resumen de lo que tenia mejor dicho, para que se hiciesen agua a la boca, aquí se los dejo, aunque lo que voy a escribir luego será un crossover un poco más grande que hasta incluirá cosas de la liga de la justicia, otros cartoon y bla bla bla.

Bueno les dejo diciéndole que pronto actualizare el fic desde cero

Bye gente y sorry por los que querían seguir leyendo la historia, pero como dije, no veo que hacer después, y no me siento agusto con la historia, ahora si alguien quiere darle con mi historia donde la deje, adelante, yo voy a ver qué hago…


End file.
